


Growin n Lovin

by LordTypos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Horror Sans - Freeform, Other, Sanscest - Freeform, and he loves a not so good boi, farmer is nicer than other tale monsters, farmer sans - Freeform, hes a good boi, i actually had so much fun with this, i will go down w this ship ngl, like he actually listens and tries to understand fell monsters, rottencrop - Freeform, this is a gift for an amazing bb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTypos/pseuds/LordTypos
Summary: A gentle soul soothes a violent one2 hearts bond over hard workstars above they are such dorks3 connected one shots of dorks in love
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 7





	Growin n Lovin

**Author's Note:**

> Character Key:  
> horror sans: Blood  
> horror paps: Suger  
> farm sans: Spud  
> farm pap: stud  
> fell pap: edge  
> fell sans: red  
> swapfell red sans: raspberry  
> swapfell red pap: slim  
> sf gold pap: Coffee  
> sf gold san: Wine

PLACEHOLDER TEXT


End file.
